Obsession
by 11X.d
Summary: I'm going to kill you now Naruto. SasuNaru, rated for swearing and violence. R


A/N: Ah, another one shot. This can be taken as both yaoi or non-yaoi. Take it as you wish. This was sort of a drabble/oneshot to say. May be OOC, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Red eyes faced each other. Each one challenging the other. Sasuke with his sharingan activated, and Naruto with the red chakra of the demon's pouring out of him. Each of their fists balled, ready for the other's punch, or attack.

Naruto's blond hair waved furiously in the breezing wind that left a chill on their sweating bodies. His eyes had lost its blue color and now were left with a furious red color burning in them instead. His orange outfit was left torn in some areas with mud smeared on the knee and other places. The cuts on his body seemed to be healing, his back hunched in a way that resembled a fox ready to strike back.

Sasuke's sharingan showed no signs of disappearing or growing weak. He stayed focus on his target, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto spoke in a low tone, "…traitor." Unknowing to Sasuke that word had a deep meaning behind it. But Sasuke was used to hearing the word it didn't even nick the surface of emotions. Instead of a frown that was supposed to take its place among the perfect features, a careless, arrogant smirk took it's took place instead.

"You still can't win against me." Sasuke said an aura of superiority wrapping around him in a fast pace. "Even with the monster fox's powers running through your veins, consuming you, you still can't win against me." Sasuke said sounding almost disappointed.

Naruto growled. "You fucking traitor. You came back, and then left again." Naruto yelled referring to the brief period of time where Uchiha Sasuke had returned three years after his first departure to have him leave again in a year. Sasuke's face managed to stay perfect through the years, body pale and muscled to perfection with his extensive knowledge on jutsu's he was indeed a fearful opponent in all fields.

"No one in that pitiful village seems to be able to put up a good fight with me. Not even the ANBU." Sasuke said pointing at the dead ANBU member's body beside him slumped to the ground. Sasuke's smirk grew when he saw Naruto's frown take place.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto lunged at Sasuke, his back bent in an unusual manner as he ran at pure speed with his legs. His hand gripped a kunai tightly making his knuckles white. He thrust the kunai at the Uchiha. The kunai flew back in a spinning rotation at Sasuke's shuriken. Naruto let out a shrieking battle cry. He aimed a punch at Sasuke. Fist tight with anger as he threw his hand near Sasuke's well-sculpt cheekbone.

Sasuke blocked it. "As I said, no one in that pitiful village seems to be able to put up a good fight with me. Not even you, you who were on my team, know my weakness, my styles of fighting, you who carry the demon. Even with the demon's chakra in you, you still can't beat me. You'll always be dead last. _Dobe_." Naruto frowned when Sasuke smiled. Sasuke slightly twisted the fist he had in his hand in a painful manner. Naruto bit back a cry to have a trail of blood down his lips.

"Shut up you BASTARD!" Naruto aimed for another punch with his good hand.

Sasuke clucked his tongue. "You're a fucking disappointment. I saw you kill people without a trace of care almost. Why aren't you doing the same with me?" Sasuke smirk grew when he saw the confused look on Naruto's face. Sasuke lips seemed to move slower as he said the words. "Does the _Monster Fox_ hold some sort of care for me?" Sasuke smirk grew when he saw the eyes widen at first in hurt then later glare in hatred.

"Watch your fucking words Sasuke," Naruto said slowly. "Or I'll fucking kill you." Sasuke frowned at this. Then another smirk grew on his lips.

"Good to know."

Sasuke said before leaping out at Naruto with a Katon: Ryuka no jutsu. Naruto's eyes widening took a long jump back to dodge fire coming at him. Sasuke's smirk grew more and more. Naruto let out a long battle cry before running at Sasuke with an attack on his hands again. The attacks and defends continued and continued before the two were weary with lack of chakra.

"I can kill you. So watch your ass shit head." Sasuke spat the words out.

"Fuck you Sasuke. Fuck. You. Why the hell do you exactly want to kill and hurt everyone around you, you bastard!"

Sasuke sighed for a moment before speaking in a low shudder, "So I'll be able to carry out my purpose. So I'll be able to avenge my clan!" Sasuke's words grew angrier and louder as Naruto questioned him. "So I'll be able to kill _him_! So I can have the Mangekyuo Sharingan! So I can be _perfect_!" Sasuke said with a slight daze in his eyes as he spoke the words. Sasuke was obsessed. He was obsessed with his brother, with the Mangekyuo, with avenging, with hatred, and with perfection. He wanted the perfection. He wanted to be strong, like he'd be if he killed Naruto and attained the Mangekyuo sharingan. After all, killing his perfect brother would make him perfect, right?

"You selfish bitch!" Naruto spat the words out. He scowled when he saw the blue chidori growing in Sasuke's hand. The familiar chirping sound and the blue energy ball came back to him. He saw Sasuke's knuckles bleeding as the energy came pouring out of his hand. This time the chidori was larger then when Naruto accounted it before. Sasuke seemed to have a harder time controlling it. His wrists jerked back a couple of times. As he took his other hand and placed a firm grip on his left wrist, he stepped his right foot back steadying himself. Sasuke let out a battle cry similar to the ones Naruto heard in the past.

Naruto quickly started up his rasengan feeling the familiar rush on his hand as he felt the wave of rasengan rise on his palm. The two started out at together running at each other full throttle. Both missed each other. The chidori grazed Naruto's shoulder before it disappeared causing a deep wound to appear and the Rasengan slipped and scratched the side of Sasuke's stomach causing a deep purple bruise to come to the surface.

Before Naruto had the chance to steady himself Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him above the ground. Naruto saw the tiger sign; he felt Sasuke's chakra dividing. Naruto's eyes widened, did Sasuke know the Kage bunshin? Sasuke nodded to answer Naruto's silent question.

The words slipped out. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." And Sasuke's appeared and grabbed each limb of Naruto's body. One had his left arm, another on his right arm, another two at his legs and another one at his stomach, and another one holding Naruto's head. The real Sasuke let go of Naruto's collar and let him be held up by his Kage Bunshins.

Naruto fussed but the grips only tightened. The one holding his head whispered in his ear, "I suggest you stop fussing, just incase my hand doesn't accidentally slips and snap your neck." Naruto gulped.

"I'm going to kill you now Naruto." The real Sasuke said taking his other arm and starting a chidori. His damaged hand holding the new hands' wrist and nearly forced his chakra out. Sasuke's strength was wearing down. Until blood started trickling down his arms. One of his kage bunshin's disappeared of lack of chakra. The rest still remained. The one holding his head moved to grab the free arm. "Fucking hell…" Sasuke said half out of embarrassment half out of frustration.

"I guess I have no choice. I'll just kill you, slowly." Sasuke dragged the words out as each kage bunshin smirked. Maybe it was the way the light reflected again Sasuke, the way he grinned, or how the sharingan burned into his body but he took note that Sasuke strangely resembled Itachi at that moment.

The kage bunshin on his right arm smirked as he cracked the arm and elbow in a way that was unnatural and caused his shoulder to pop. Naruto screamed. The blood stained that shoulder in deep scarlet coating over the orange creating a deep cherry red stain on his orange jacket.

Naruto felt the Kyuubi's chakra burn across his body. He couldn't feel the broken arm anymore. It wasn't healing already, but, it was like at the Chunnin Exams. The Chakra was slowly consuming him. The eyes grew redder in anger, the teeth became sharp, and the whisker marks grew deeper and darker then ever. He nearly looked half fox.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "You're fusing with the Kyuubi. Aren't you?" Naruto seemed to be making odd animal noises.

"Sasuke!" It sounded like a wounded animal crying in despair. "STOP THIS!" Naruto screamed as the Kyuubi's chakra came through him. The chakra burning killed off the kage bunshins.

Naruto ran as soon as he was freed right up to Sasuke and punched him as far as he can. Sasuke landed roughly ten feet away from Naruto. He spat the blood out. His gums were bleeding. Sasuke clutched his face.

Another punch was thrown. Followed by a kick, a punch, and a slap across the face. The Kyuubi's chakra seemed to be dispersing little by little. "If you stop your fucking retarded search of Itachi or perfectness or what ever the fuck you're searching for, I'll maybe forgive you. Maybe I'll forgive you for hurting me, Sakura Chan, and everyone else!" Naruto yelled loudly causing the birds to fly away.

Sasuke's sharingan's flashed dangerously. He let out a sneer with a laugh on the bruised face. The crazed laughter only caused Naruto to growl. "You, idiot…I don't want your forgiveness. I HATE you all! I need to hate you more! I need to kill you! That's the only way he'll let me live! That's the only way I'll be able to sleep at night! I don't care if you'll be willing to forgive me for everything! I DON'T NEED YOU! You and that pink haired girl! I'm fine on my own! I'm a fucking avenger!" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke…I forgive you, or I leave you with absolutely nothing!" Naruto nearly pleaded. "Come back to Konoha! You bastard! Come back!" Naruto yelled sounding much weaker then he hoped he would.

"No." Sasuke's words penetrated Naruto. "I doubt you'll kill me. I doubt you'll leave me with nothing. I'm your precious obsession! Hah! That's what you lack, hatred, you fucking monster!"

Naruto flinched and then yelled, "NARUTO! THE NAME IS NARUTO! NOT MONSTER! NOT FOX! I'M NARUTO! CALL ME BY MY FUCKING NAME SASUKE!" Naruto yelled rasengan starting on his hand. He ran full speed at Sasuke before having the Rasengan penetrating Sasuke's knee.

Sasuke remembered a blinding pain a white light and a painful screech. What he doesn't know that it was him.

* * *

Waking up in a hospital Sasuke smelt the medicinal smell first. He looked around the room. It was white, with a bed he was laying on, a small table beside him with his head band on it, he looked down on his self. He looked and stared. It couldn't be possible? His left leg was there feet and all, but the right leg it was a stub ending at the low thigh or close to the beginning of the knee.

He looked against the doorway and saw Naruto on a wheel chair Naruto slowly wheeled the chair to him.

"I can still forgive you if you want?" Naruto asked a tired smile on his features. Sasuke growled.

"You…you…did, this?" Sasuke asked eyes in shock at his lack of a leg.

Naruto nodded.

"Itachi…My clan…" Sasuke bit his lip harshly causing there to be blood. Naruto handed him a tissue. "You…killed…my dream. Fucking bastard…"

"I'll forgive you. We can forget about this whole mess. No one else will be willing to forgive you." Naruto still asked the smile still there.

Sasuke shook his head furiously. "I…You…" Sasuke looked back at Naruto tears slightly glistening in his eyes the sharingan showing signs of flashing. "Fuck you."

Naruto's dry smile seemed to disappear completely the twinkle of happiness in his eyes died away as he made out his words.

"That's too bad now Sasuke. Now who's going to love you?"

* * *

A/N: I got one shot plot bombs plastered on my brain. So another one shot it is. If you read this far I thank you, and R&R, flamers, are welcome, reviews and cherished and appreciated and constructive critisms would be appreciated and gladly accepted.


End file.
